


I Partake

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: for January 2017, with the theme "One Missed Call"





	I Partake

**Author's Note:**

> for January 2017, with the theme "One Missed Call"

He has taken everything that is mine. He takes and gives nothing in return. He is selfish and greedy. He is unfair.

He's stolen my heart and my every breath. He's invaded my personal space, declared possession of my hands, my neck, my cheeks. My body is his territory, my voice a broken record to call his name. I have nothing more to give, yet he continues to partake.

He is attached to me, not as a lover but as a plaything. He treats me cruelly and indifferently. He is cold and mean. He doesn't hurt me physically, but I've already lost count of the number of times he's broken me inside. I have nothing left, so he finds amusement in my embarrassment. Repeatedly, he humiliates me in unpredictable ways. I can only brace myself as he smirks, mischief shaping his perfect lips.

No matter how hard I try, I can't understand him. Because after teasing me, he always holds me close against his strong chest, his arms tight and possessive around me. He pats my head, and quietly whispers his apology in my ear, and whenever he does, his voice is dry and sweet. Every word he utters leaves me heated, the feeling spreading until I become weak. I'm weak to his rare kindness. I'm weak to his warmth. That's why, even when I'm tired and my tears are spent, I endure it, because I like him.

Yesterday, while apologizing, he pushed my chin up and kissed me. I thought I died for a second, because I felt my heart skip a beat. Of all the things he has taken from me, he has never claimed a kiss from me. I couldn't find the strength to move, so I closed my eyes and tried not to do anything weird as my fingers clutched tightly at his shirt. Cheeks flushed, I asked him why he did what he did, and he looked away and said that he was just curious how it would feel like to kiss a toy.

His answer was so ridiculous that I threw patience to the wind. I stormed out of his place after punching him in the gut. Rather than crying like I always did, I felt pissed at him for the first time. I didn't hate him, but I was surely upset. If kissing me is a new method to bully me, I'm having none of it. Because even when he is cruel to me, my whole being aches for him because I love him. I'm not letting him make light of my feelings.

That day, a switch flipped in me, and I learned the meaning of the words where two can play the same game. That's why even when he's calling me right now, I'm not answering. I relish the feeling that blossoms in my chest as I watch the screen light up and fight the instinctive urge to hear his voice. The ringtone echoes loudly in my apartment as I count the number of vibrates. Beep. Beep beep. Beep.

Because I am just as selfish and greedy as he is. I want to have him all to myself. I want to bury my fingers in his hair and bite his pierced ears. I want to hold his hand. I want him to want me back.

He has taken everything that is mine. I am his, yet he has not promised his everything to me. That's why I'm taking this one call for myself. He can punish me all he wants later, but for now, I will partake on this one missed call.

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to the song "Hold My Hand" by Lee Hi


End file.
